The Chase for the Brothers
by SubaruKamuilover
Summary: After the guys leave Kamui started to realize that he really loved Fumma. Can Kamui get over him and fall in love with someone else or will he find Fumma and confess? SEQUAL to RAPE IS ALL IT TAKES WARNING:INCEST
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :I do not own Tsubasa or any of its characters

THE Chase For the Brothers

Chapter 1

I know how people said love hurt. I never believed them till I fell in love. Its really hard to fall in love with the person that was involved with the rape of your brother but I've always loved him and its hard to forget him. It hurts that I could never be with him again. This was the guy I did my first times with. My first kiss and this was the guy I gave my virginity to. I cant live without him. I will find him and we will be together again.

Hi! I know its been a while since I wrote but the long wit has finally come to an end. This is the SEQUAL TO RAPE IS ALL IT TAKES. Hope you enjoy it! Also check out my New Story THE LIFE OF ELLIOT NIGHTRAY!


	2. Chapter 2

The Chase For The Brothers

Chapter 2

Subaru's POV

Okay I know Kamui's in love with Fumma and he misses him dearly but this is just plain ridiculous. The guy the supposed toughest out of the Vampire twins is sitting down in a flower garden planting flowers while picking off petals saying he loves he loves me not over and over and when ever he gets he loves he goes all crazy and says 'No he doesn't love me I'm just a disgusting excuse for a vampire' and I have to agree with him on that one. And then he starts all over again. I could understand where he's coming from I mean I miss Seishiro just as much as he misses Fumma but I'm not crazy like him. Man I feel real light headed like I'm about to pass out.

Kamui's POV

*Bump* I heard a huge bump behind me. And when I turned around I saw SUBARU LYING ON THE GROUND. I jumped up and ran over to him to see what was wrong. When I saw that he was passed out I took him up and put him in our double bed after the rape I didn't want Subaru to be alone anymore so wherever I went Subaru was behind me and wherever Subaru went I was behind him. I wouldn't even have him going in the bathroom alone cause someone can sneak through the window and grab him ore worse rape him right there in the bathroom. Man I hope Subaru's okay I don't think I would be able to live with myself knowing I let something happen to him again and I wasn't there to help him. After the witch Youko found out everything that happened she aloud us a place in her home where we could always be safe and never be alone. *Groan* I heard a groan and when I looked down I noticed that Subaru was starting to wake up. "Subaru what's wrong, what happened, are you okay? Don't worry I just felt a little light headed no big deal" he said. "But Subaru you passed out." "Don't worry Kamui I've been feeling lightheaded a lot lately" he said. "But wait how long have you been feeling lightheaded? Why didn't you tell me anything Subaru?" "You worry to much Kamui" he said

Subaru's POV

Well at least he still has that caring nature about him. I guess he isn't all that crazy yet but I wanna get his mind off of things what should I do…..Oh I KNOW I'll take him to his favorite ban concert. That should get his mind off of things I do have 2 tickets to go see D-tecnolife (one of my favorite Japanese band. You ROCK!). "Um hey Kamui" "Yes Subaru" he said "You see I have 2 tickets to go and see D-Tecnolife-" "D-TECHNOLIFE I LOVE THAT BAND" "and you see I need one more person to go with me. Would you like to go with me Kamui?" "OF COURSE I WOULD I LOVE YOU SUBARU!" then Kamui began hugging and kissing me all over "Yeah so the concerts in 3 days and we need human clothes to wear" "Wait what are you serious Subaru?" asked Kamui Do you want people to know that were Vampires?" "No" Kamui said. Then were goin shopping right now we could take Watanuki too cause he also need more clothing and we can take Youko as well it will be so much fun Kamui- Wait Kamui what's wrong?". When I turned to look at Kamui I found him crying in the pillows but wasn't he happy like 2 seconds ago "Kamui what's wrong?" *Sniff* "Fumma also liked D-technolife too he would have wanted to come but guess what Subaru" he asked "What" I answered knowing what he was going yo say already "He's not here!" He said crying even harder into the pillows.

*sigh* This is going to be along week

**Well here is the second chapter to the sequel of RAPE IS ALL IT TAKES also known as THE CHASE FOR THE BROTHERS Hope You Enjoy and look forward to a little incest coming into the later chapters. Next chapter the Shopping Trip.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Chase for the Brothers

Chapter 3

Subaru and Kamui managed to make it to the concert but on the day of the concert Subaru wasn't feeling so well and he noticed this has been happening a lot lately. Every day he would wake up and throw up and he wouldn't feel well for the rest of the day. He managed to hide it from Kamui but lately its been getting worse and worse and he doesn't know how long he'll be able to hide this. Subaru sighed he wasn't going to be able to make it to the concert today but Kamui would be devastated. So he decided he would suck it up and be a man.

LATER AT THE CONCERT

Everyone was jumping up and down and screaming well everyone but Subaru and Kamui was so absorbed in the music he didn't even notice that Subaru had passed out but fortunately a guy had noticed and called the hospital he also managed to tell Kamui.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Kamui was sitting in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come. "Are you Mr. Kamui" asked the nurse

"Yes that's me"

'Well you brother is perfectly fine apparently he hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately so we prescribed some sleep medication make sure he only takes 2 whenever he feels he cant go to sleep and I would ask of you to watch over him carefully for the next few days and to please inform me if anything strange occurred. Your brother should be coming out soon goodbye Mr. Kamui and thank you" the nurse left without even letting Kamui speak

When Subaru came out they both left

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well Subaru we could have postponed the concert for another day?"

"I didn't want you to worry "

Back at Home

When they got home Subaru instantly went to his room to sleep. Kamui sat down there for a couple of minutes thinking he had forgotten something then it came to him what the doctor had said. He quickly ran up the stairs to his and Subaru's room to find Subaru passed out on the floor with every single one of the pills from the bottle gone.

Subaru was Overdosed!

Kamui quickly ran to the phone to call the doctor and Yuko if the doctor couldn't help surely Yuko could but the one person that could heal him the most was gone and the person was the one who raped him. Kamui loved Subaru dearly and he would do anything to see Subaru happy again even if it cost him his love.

But he had to wonder what could it be that would make Subaru suicidal? Subaru is hiding something and he is going to find out.

Hey! Sorry for the long wait well I decided to skip the shopping spree but don't worry I am still going to make a chapter for that later on. R&R to find out Subaru's secret.

Next chapter Subaru's secret is revealed!


	4. Chapter 4

The Chase For The Brothers

Chapter 4

Yuko had arrived. She confirmed that something was wrong with Subaru and agreed to do a checkup to see what was wrong.

"Kamui, this might take a while why don't you go out for some fresh air. You don't look so good yourself" Yuko advised.

"Yea maybe I should" Kamui left the house and went to Sakura and Syaroan's café to calm down a little. "Hey Kamui" Sakura greeted. "Hey Sakura" He responded and took a seat in the table farthest from everyone.

He sat down at the table not realizing that someone was sitting across from him. He heard a noise and when he looked up he saw the most gorgeous person in the world glaring at him.

"Is there a reason you are sitting across from me and staring at me" the stranger asked or more like demanded.

"Its not my fault your so beautiful" Kamui said. The stranger blushed. "You really think I'm beautiful" The stranger pressed.

"Absolutely. The most beautiful person I've every seen" Kamui smiled "in fact I'd love to see you again is there a chance we can meet up here again tomorrow?"

"Fine, how about we meet here tomorrow for some breakfast" The stranger suggested

"Sure" Kamui was literally beaming now.

"Well I have to go now I will see you tomorrow" The stranger stood up to leave.

"Wait" Kamui called "What's your name"

The stranger smiled for the first time since Kamui met them and Kamui just melted it was so beautiful

"My names Ashura" with that the stranger now known as Ashura left. As he left Kamui smiled and he went back home smiling the whole way.

"Yuko" Kamui called

"She left" He saw Subaru come around the corner "Kamui I have something to tell you"

"What is it? Dis Yuko find out what was wrong with you?" Kamui asked. Subaru nodded "That's what I have to tell you Kamui. Kamui I'm pregnant."

And Kamui fainted

Hey guys! I know its been a while since I updated but im back so expect more chapters and if you don't know Ashura is from the manga RG Veda and if you haven't read it I suggest you do its great.

Also in the next chapter a surprise character is coming back can you guess who it is?


End file.
